<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silly Mornings by SargentCorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931200">Silly Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn'>SargentCorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Dutch is annoying but Hosea loves him still, Fluff and Humor, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:08:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SargentCorn/pseuds/SargentCorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning where their usual routine is briefly interrupted by Dutch needing to sing softly to Hosea.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silly Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rising from the sheets with a soft sigh, Hosea stretched only to have two arms wrap around his waist. Chuckling, he placed his hands against Dutch’s. Their fingers entwined on instinct. “Morning, dearest,” he mumbled turning his head for a kiss. Both men hummed into the kiss before parting.</p>
<p>“Guess we have to get up, huh?” Dutch muttered placing kisses up and down Hosea’s neck. Hosea let himself enjoy the soft touches before pulling away, and holding his hand out for his lover to take. With a smile, Dutch took his hand, and let himself be pulled out of bed. “Well, at least I get to spend the day with you, so for once I don’t mind getting up this early.”</p>
<p>Pulling him close, Hosea pressed his kisses of his own to Dutch’s skin. The soft sigh from Dutch’s chest made his chest tighten. It was good feeling Hosea loved when Dutch would relax whenever he touched him. “Glad to know I’m your reason for getting up in the morning. I was worried you were getting up for something, or someone, else,” Hosea joked nuzzling Dutch’s neck.</p>
<p>“Never, sweet fox. Never,” Dutch promised softly. “I’m forever yours.”</p>
<p>“I know, big cat, but you can’t deny that when pancakes are made, you’re out of bed extremely quickly.” Dutch grinned as he brought their foreheads together.</p>
<p>“No, I won’t deny that,” he said with a laugh. They shared a moment of closeness before pulling away to dress. “So, how about a walk in the park before lunch? The weather is lovely.” Dutch put on his underwear while glancing over his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Sounds lovely. We haven’t gone for a walk in a while, haven’t we?” Hosea questioned already buttoning up his pants. Dutch made a noise behind before he hear footsteps, and arms wrapping around his waist again. “Dutch,” he reprimanded softly, “at this rate, we’ll never get out of the house.” Another hum before lips on the back of his neck.</p>
<p>“We’ll get out, I promise. But you know what?”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“We're no strangers to love,” Dutch started bringing a smile to Hosea’s face. “You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand…”</p>
<p>“Dutch…” Hosea started with smile and a shake of his head. However, he didn’t protest further, and simply started swaying with Dutch. </p>
<p>“Never gonna give you up,” Dutch started eyes glittering with love and amusement.</p>
<p>“Never gonna let you down,” Hosea replied softly.</p>
<p>“Never gonna run around and desert you.”</p>
<p>“Never gonna make you cry.”</p>
<p>“Never gonna say goodbye.” </p>
<p>“Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you,” Hosea finished turning around again to kiss Dutch. “You are an absolute fool, and yet I love you so much.” He pressed his forehead to Dutch’s. Dutch smiled at him warmly.</p>
<p>“I am fool, and doubly so when I’m around you, Hosea. You turn my mind to mush, and I can hardly think straight.” Hosea rolled his eyes playfully.</p>
<p>“You can barely think straight on your own,” he joked making Dutch laugh again.</p>
<p>“True, but it gets worse around you.” Hosea’s eyebrows raised.</p>
<p>“Are you saying I’m a terrible influence?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Dutch grinned cheekily.</p>
<p>“Brat.” Hosea grinned back for pulling Dutch into another kiss. “Now let’s get dressed, dearest. I’d very much like to go on that walk, and hold hands with you.” His lover grinned brightly.</p>
<p>“Whatever my fox wishes is my command.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>